the_secret_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
Missions Currently there are 65 main story missions which can be completed, as well as several side missions, bonus missions (unlockable by completing side missions) and weekly events. As you progress with the story, the missions become more difficult and rewarding (in terms of average loot quality). Story Missions Story missions have a fairly steady difficulty curve as you progress. These missions also move the story line ahead. Note: Story missions can be replayed as long as you are in the sector the mission exists in. You cannot backtrack into a previous sector to replay those missions. Sector 1 : Tutorial * Mission 0 : Drops: Common confirmed, * Mission 1 : Drops: Common confirmed, * Wormhole. Sector 2 : Nemea * Wormhole, * Mission 2 : Left for Dead. Opponent: FA-6 Utility Drone. Notes: 350 HP, 1 sidewall bar. No active defenses. Salvo size: 2. Firing pattern: starts with RED. Drops: Common confirmed, * Mission 3 : Scavenging Scum. Opponent: Scavenger I. Notes: 250 HP, 1 sidewall bar. Defence: laser 1 dot. Salvo size: 2. Firing pattern: starts with RED. Drops: Common confirmed, * Station : Nemea Outpost, * Mission 4 : A Blocked Path: Opponent: Scavenger V. Notes: 250 HP, 2 sidewall bars. Defence: laser 1 dot. Salvo size: 2. Firing pattern: starts with RED. Drops: Rere confirmed, * Mission 5 : Restoration. Opponent: Opponent: Silesian Grommel.350 HP. 4 sidewall brs. Defence: 1 red. Drops: Rare confirmed, * Mission 6 : No Honor Among Thieves. Opponent: EH-4 Kion Destrioyer: 750 HP, 1 Sidewall bar. Defences: laser, CM 1 dot each. Salvo size: 2. Drops: Rare confirmed, * Station : Outpost MN-2, * Mission 7 : Birds of A Feather. Opponent: Unknown Frigate: 320 HP, 1 Sidewall bar. Defences: laser 2 dots. Salvo size: 2. Drops: Rare confirmed, * Mission ? : (will disappear after clearing mission 8), * Mission 8 : Two Roads Diverge. Opponent: Secret Fleet Destroyer. 600 HP, 2 sidewall bars. Defences: laser 2 dots, CM 1 dot. Salvo size: 2x3. Drops: Rare confirmed, * Wormhole. Sector 3 : Enigma * Wormhole : * Mission 9 : * Mission 10 : * Mission 11 : * Mission 12 : * Mission 13 : * Mission 14 : * Mission 15 : * Mission 16 : * Mission 17 : ** Note: completing mission 17 unlocks HMS Courageous. You can still replay other missions in Sector 3 with your new ship before leaving it forever. * Wormhole. * Random Missions: ** Manticorian Knight (legendary) against The Drake HP 2000 ECM1, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** On the Scent (legendary) against Secret Fleet Destroyer HP 1350 ECM 1, Counter 4, Laser 3 ** Relentless (legendary) against Secret Fleet Destroyer HP 1200 ECM 1 Counter 1, Laser 5 ** Vengeance (legendary) against Howl of the Dark HP 1200 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** A Novice Find (rare) against Secret Fleet Destroyer HP 900 ECM 1, Counter 3, Laser 1 ** Hunting the Fleet (rare) against Secret Fleet Destroyer HP 1000 ECM 1, Counter 2, Laser 2 ** Slaver Scum (rare) against Screaming Greed HP 1200 (uses MK13) ECM 1, Counter 3, Laser 1 ** Stolen Vessel (rare) against Stolen Havoc-Class Destroyer HP 900 ECM 1, Counter 3, Laser 1 ** A Cry for Help (uncommon) against Cruelty of Hades HP 600 NO ECM, NO Counter, Laser 1 ** Crushing Corsairs (uncommon) against Fearful Hate HP 600 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Lost and Alone (uncommon) against Secret Fleet Frigate HP 1150 ECM 1, Counter 3, Laser 3 ** Make them Pay (uncommon) against Secret Fleet Frigate HP 1150 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Profit Margins (uncommon) against N-2359 Salvage Unity HP 550 NO ECM, Counter 1, Laser 2 ** A Polka with Pirates (common) against A Wife's Revenge HP 700 NO ECM, NO Counter, Laser 1 ** Deadly Salvage (common) against Secret Fleet Frigate HP 1150 NO ECM, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Piracy in Deep Space (common) against Murderer's Disgrace HP 300 NO ECM, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Recon Reversal (common) against Secret Fleet Frigate HP 700 NO ECM, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** The Secret Fleet (common) against Secret Fleet Frigate HP 700 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 2 Sector 4 : Breslau * Wormhole, * Mission 18 : Dirty Dealers, * Station : Breslau Outpost, * Mission 19 : No Way Forward. Drops: Legendary confirmed, * Mission 20 : Their Only Hope, * Mission 21 : Insurrection, * Station : Walther Outpost, * Mission 22 : Rescue Gone Wrong, * Mission 23 : Outgunned, * Mission 24 : Hostage No More: Drops: Very Rare confirmed, * Random Missions : ** Hamilcar's Own (legendary) against PNS Hannibal HP 1200 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Plowshares to Swords (legendary) against PNS Gladius HP 1450 ECM 5, Counter 1, Laser 4 ** Sons of Liberation (legendary) against Liberte HP 1150 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 4 *** Unlocks Homebase mission ** Sanctioned Stealing (legendary) against SCNS Indefatigable HP 1250 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Profits of War (rare) against PNS Molech HP 1700 ECM 1, Counter 7, Laser 2 *** Unlocks Ragnar Station mission against Bellorum HP 1300 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 7 ** Representatives of the Republic (rare) against PNS Anu HP 1200 ECM 1, Counter 7, Laser 1 ** The Cold Dark (rare) against Satan's Rage HP 1050 NO ECM, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Silesian Corsairs (rare) against The Red Cry HP 900 NO ECM, Counter 1, Laser 3 ** Here Come the Peeps (uncommon) against PNS Sabre HP 1075 ECM 1, Counter 3, Laser 1 ** Letters of Marque (uncommon) against Minotaur HP 900 ECM 1, Counter 2, Laser 1 ** Prisoner Transport (uncommon) against Dark Fortune HP 800 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 3 *** Unlocks Time for Thrilling Heroics mission against PNS Nergal HP 1400 ECM 5, Counter 5, Laser 1 ** Stirring Malcontent (uncommon) against PNS Ozymandias HP 1000 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 4 ** The High Seas (uncommon) against SCNS Stanislaw Greyvin HP 925 NO ECM, NO Counter, Laser 1 ** A Haven for Piracy (common) against PNS Radiant Day HP 850 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 4 ** A House Divided (common) against The Good King HP 800 NO ECM, Counter 1, Laser 2 ** A Most Powerful Ally (common) against PNS Lux Infiniti HP 1000 ECM 5, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Maelstrom (common) against Morgan's Revenge HP 900 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 4 ** Wolf Among Sheep (common) against Malo Lupo HP 700 NO ECM, Counter 1, Laser 2 * Sector 4 unlockable missions: ** Homebase against Egalite HP 1250 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 5 ** Ragnar Station against Bellorum HP 1300 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 7 ** Time for Thrilling Heroics against PNS Nergal HP 1400 ECM 5, Counter 5, Laser 1 * Wormhole. Sector 5 : Sachsen * Wormhole, * Mission 25 : Honor to Serve, against Undying HP 1800 ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 1 * Station : Sachsen Outpost * Mission 26 : Courting a Criminal, (uncommon) against Wraith HP 1950, Laser 6 * Station : Trellis Outpost * Mission 27 : Communication Breakdown, against Wyvern HP 2000, Laser 6 * Mission 28 : Paring Down, * Mission 29 : Shine a Light, * Mission 30 : Honor Among Thieves, * Random Missions : ** Haven Heavies (legendary), against PNS Tizon HP 2720, ECM 5, Counter 5, Laser 5 ** In Their Thrall (legendary), against Horrid Agony HP 2280, Laser 7 ** Empire Builder, (legendary), against PNS Sulieman HP 3360 ECM 9, Counter 9, Laser 1 *** Unlocks New Lord of Silesia ** Republic Resistance (legendary), against PNS Montezuma HP 2400, Counter 9 ** A Familiar Name (rare), against Greedy Vengeance HP 1920, Laser 7 *** Unlocks Tybalt Lives ** Haven's Most Wanted (rare), against PNS Askia HP 2080, Counter 8, Laser 1 ** Republic Strength (rare), against PNS Xiphos HP 2320, ECM 9, Laser 1 ** A Murderer's Might (uncommon), against Bloody Sickle HP 1720, Laser 8 ** Anything for a price (uncommon), against ** Grieg Says Hello (uncommon), against Hell's Own HP 1640, Laser 6 ** Haven in on the Action (uncommon), against PNS Ba'al HP 1800, ECM 8, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Hunted by Haven (uncommon), against ** Cadogan's Comrades (common), against Bruxa HP 1680, Laser 5 ** Clandestine Markets (common ), against Bastard's Greed HP 1850, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Might of the Republic (common), against ** Not Quite Refuge (common), against PNS Astarte HP 1720, ECM 3, Counter 4, Laser 4 ** Sex Sells (common), against Sachsen's Damnation HP 1600, Laser 5 *** Unlocks Trans-Sachsen Slave Trade * Sector 5 unlockable missions : ** Tybalt Lives, against Nine Lives HP 2900, ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 5 ** The False Prophet ** Lord of New Silesia, against PNS Sabretooth HP 4250, ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 1 ** Trans-Sachsen Slave Trade, against La Amistad HP 3250 , ECM 1, Counter 1, Laser 10 * Wormhole. Sector 6 : Manassas * Wormhole, * A New Mission : warpable non-battle event required to continue with storyline. No loot - don't warp there again, waste of warp power, * Station : Celebrant Outpost, * Mission 31 : On the Q-T, * Mission 32 : Damning Evidence, * Mission 33 : Interrogation, * Station : Dresden Outpist, * Mission 34 : Dirty Dealing, * Mission 35 : A Place of Chains, * Station : New Tuscany Outpost, * Mission 36 : Cruel Bondage, * Mission 37 : Emancipation. 5 ? missions, * Station : San Miguel Outpost (buggest, unclocked after doing some anti-Manpower missions, but quickly locks again), * Sector 6 side missions : The Almighty Profit ©, Border Patrol ©, Corruption ©, Dirty Deeds ©, Precious Cargo ©, Into the Black (U*), Protecting Their Margins (U), Officers of Peace (U), Peace and Security (U), Protecting Their Margins (U), Blackest Night ®, Straight From Davy Jones (R*), To Punish and Enslave ®, Warrantles ®, Clockwork (L), Freedom for the Captives (L), Neutralizing Threats (L), Slaves to Money (L*), * Sector 6 unlockable missions: Dangerous Technology (unlockable by Straight From Davy Jones), Last Bastion (unlockable after finishing an unknown number of missions against Manpower), Leave No One Behind (unlocked by Into the Black), The Cache (unlocked by Slaves to Money), * Wormhole. Sector 7 : Formori * Wormhole, * Mission 38 : Deleyed Arrival, * Mission 39 : The Arc, * Mission 40 : Surge of Freedom, * Mission 41 : Caught Red-Handed, * Mission 42 : Timely Arrival, * Mission 43 : Out of the Fraying Pan, * Mission 44 : And into the Fire, * Mission 45 : Shelter in the Storm, * Outposts : Talbott, Tedoubt, Prairie, * Special Missions to unlock : The Enemy of my Enemy ?, Weapon of War, The Journey Home, A Den of Evil, * Special Outpost to unlock : Pequod Sector 8 : Elric * Wormhole : Prelude to War * Recreating History - a warpable mission to set up the story * Mission 46 : Delayed Arrival, * Mission 47 : Crossing the Line, * Mission 48 : The Swarm, * Mission 49 : Ejected, * Mission 50 : Fancy Flying, * Mission 51 : Corporate Raiders, * Mission 52 : A Touch Too Late, * Mission 53 : Becoming the Enemy, * Wormhole: Hot on Her Heels, * Outposts: Elric Station, Micah Outpost * Side Missions: Hostile Takeover (W), Picket Line (W), Bringing to Bear (G), Rantech Revenues (G), Sought with a Vengeance (B), Garrigan's Gang (O), Signpost to the Station (O) * Special Missions to Unlock: Fort Defiance, Chief Execution Officer, Terminating Turncoats, Havenite Vengance * Special Outpost to Unlock: Solway Outpost, Adler Outpost Sector 9 : Thetis * Wormhole : Entering Thetis * Mission 54 : Jig's Up * Mission 55 : Trouble on the Horizon * Mission 56 : Behind Enemy Lines * Mission 57 : Disorder in the Ranks * Mission 58 : Relieved * Mission 59 : Bilge Rat * Mission 60 : Striking the Colors * Mission 61 : Showdown for Sundown * Wormhole: Exiting Thetis Sector * Outposts: Thetis Station, Tahlman Outpost, Solan Outpost * Side Missions: Hostile Space (W), Reclaiming their Property (W), Loss Prevention (W), Might of the People (W), Asset Recovery (W), The People's Navy (G), In Sheep's Clothing (G), InSec Intruision (G), Coronado Clout (G), Protecting the People (G), Garrigan's Conspirators (B), Pursued by the Peeps (B), The Lion's Den (B), Havenite Haranguing, (B), Securing the Border (B), Paper's Please (O), Stolen Ship (O) * Special Missions to Unlock: Vengance is Theirs, Lining Their Pockets, Fort Sumter, Leave No One Behind * Special Outpost to Unlock: Mylar Outpost Sector 10 : Solway Sectors * Wormhole : Entering Solway Sector * Mission 62 : Slap on the Wrist * Mission 63 : Unexpected Excitement * Mission 64a : Station Nowhere * Mission 64b : Asteroid Ahoy * Mission 65 : Tough Get Going * Wormhole: Exiting Solway Sector * Outposts: Rising Station, Pelican Station * Side Missions: Spirited Warrior (W), Avalon Giant (W), Core Devolution (W), District Four (W), Shifting of Power (W), Stealth Nature (G), False Security (G), Reign of the Land (G), Sky Giant (G), A Cold Cell (G), Light Breaker (B), Eternal Mirror (B), District Station (B), Core Station (O), Corpse Shuttle (O), Forgotton Doom (O) Side missions These missions are not imperative to the story but are helpful for finding loot and unlocking bonus missions which can provide better loot. These missions are actually rated by level of difficulty and likely level of cargo drop. *White missions - Easy, mostly common drops *Green missions - More difficult, mostly uncommon drops *Blue missions - Difficult, mostly rare drops *Purple missions - Very difficult, mostly very rare drops *Orange missions - Very difficult, mostly legendary drops Please note that while orange missions ''may ''drop legendary cargo containers , it is not certain. Often times legendary missions will drop common containers with common items, or legendary containers with common items. At the same time, it is possible to get higher rarity items from missions of lesser common (ex. an uncommon pod from a white mission, or a very rare one from a blue one). Weekly Event Missions Each week there is a event mission that drops a special unique component. * x? week of June, 2014. Event name: ? Item: Quantum Thruster? Item details: Improved Missile Speed with a drawback - reduces system power. * x? week of June, 2014. Event name: ? Item: Sidewall compensator? Item details: increases the recharge rate of your sidewalls after an impact. * 3th week of July, 2014 Event name: Planetary Defence: Tapscott Defense (?). Item: Laser Regenerator ®, Laser Regenerator IV (VR), ? (L). Item details: variation of Charger] item, merging it with System Booster item. Increases system power and increases laser cooldown speed). * 4th week of July, 2014. Event name: Fleet Action: Fervent Justice. Item: Variance Injector ®, ? (VR), ? (L). Item details: variation of Payloads item, increases damage but also increases missile loading times. * 5th Week of July, 2014. Event name: Planetary Defence: Gundlach Defence. Item name: ECM Eradicator. Item details: Combines ECM Emitter with System Booster: causes extra damage to enemies ECMs while increasing your system points. * *1st Week of August, 2014: Event name: Fleet Action: Hamilton's Defence. Item name: Fusion Synthesizer. Item details: Combines Level Booster with System Shield